vivre, ce n'est pas respirer c'est agir
by mera mera kyun
Summary: Of first loves and first times, of marriage (or not-quite-yet marriage), of curls that are impossible to brush. Of pointy noses and freckles, of arguments and apologies (and kisses and kinks). But mostly life, and love, and no regrets. / Ace x Reader
1. of sex appeal and storerooms

**1. He has no awareness of his own sex appeal.**

Watching Ace fight was... arousing, to say the least.

You stood silently on the sidelines as a fight broke out on the deck of the Moby Dick. You could have sworn that a few minutes ago it was just a friendly brawl, but looking at the sight before you, it had become seemingly more violent than what it had started as. You, however, being one of Whitebeard's most trusted crew members, knew this to be a common occurrence on a ship full of male pirates, and one you had long become accustomed to as something that should not be taken seriously.

Instead, your eyes were glued to Ace, one of the main perpetrators for... whatever this was. His back was facing you as he punched a crewmate square in the nose, while fending off another two.

God, those muscles of his were a _sin_.

You leaned back on the railing as you watched his back tighten, fists clenching, and you couldn't help the corner of your lip turn up. His biceps flexed, sweat running down his back in thin rivulets as his fist burst into flames, a cocky smirk adorning his features as he spread his legs wider to get better stability.

_Mmm~_

His fist drew back, tightening, muscles rippling as he punched the air in front of him, _hiken!_, and you could almost _hear_ the amusement in his voice. Enormous flames rushed forward and engulfed the deck, and it sent the remainder of your weaker crew mates flying in that one hit.

Your eyes dropped to those tantalizing hips, belt looped messily and pants hanging too low, giving you a peek of the waistband of his boxer-briefs. You snickered, head tilting to the side as you shamelessly stared at his ass. You were sure he wouldn't mind.

The deck sizzled, smoke rising from the floorboards as the flames died down. The floor was burnt completely black in some places, and Marco's angry swearing reached your ears as Ace just laughed and stuck his tongue out. He hadn't seriously injured anyone, after all (Besides the deck).

Ace turned around, catching a sight of you, and his face lit up, the biggest smile brightening his features that made your heart melt. He jogged over to you, hair tousled and sticking to his neck, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin.

"Hey Ember, did you see that? Those asses still think they can beat me!" he grinned, using the cute nickname he had a habit of calling you.

His eyebrows furrowed, however, when you said nothing, just smiling cheekily with an odd far-off look in your eyes.

"...Are you alright?" he asked, a hand casually going to your waist in an intimate gesture.

You just smiled secretively, sneaking a glance to the others, then leaned forward, a hand wrapped around his neck as you whispered seductively in his ear,

_"I want to suck your dick~"_

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates watched confusedly as their female member suddenly made a bee-line for the storage room, Ace trailing behind you like a puppy wagging its tail, and the stupidest grin ever adorning his face.


	2. of ice buckets and idiots

Some language in this one. And sex.

Enjoy that~

* * *

**2. He has trouble controlling his mera mera ability while he's having sex.**

Your distinct high-pitched squeal rings out over the deck, and the many members of Whitebeard's crew turn towards the sound. It is followed by the sound of Ace swearing in a number of different languages, loud bumps, and then more swearing, (this time from the both of you), then silence.

It is coming from your bedroom; your private one, since Whitebeard had deemed it necessary that you shouldn't have to share your quarters like the men. The fact that Ace sneaks into your bed every night kinda defeats the purpose, though.

You suddenly burst out of said bedroom, clad in nothing but a thin bed sheet and yelling profanities at the top of your lungs. Ace follows soon after, stark naked, hair falling in his eyes and hands covering his privates as he chases after you.

The crew just stares, speechless, as the two of you make enough noise to wake the dead; you screaming bloody murder while Ace just chases you, his yelling utterly unintelligible. The crew would probably help with whatever is wrong, except that they can't really tell what the bloody fuck is going on.

Ace zooms right past Thatch, who, being sitting, is on perfect eye level with the state of Ace's crotch and the fact that, yes, that_ was_ what the two of you had been doing a moment before, and apparently weren't finished because-

"Augh, _Ace_! Put some fucking pants on, man!" Thatch slaps his hands over his eyes.

Ace Junior is still very much at attention.

You suddenly stop dead, eyes zeroing in on the tub of ice used for storing sake, before charging right for it. The crew stares confusedly, because _surely the two of you hadn't stopped halfway just because you needed a drink, _but surely enough, the sake bottles go flying over your shoulder, and the crew dodges these falling glass bottles of death with much unneeded flailing.

And in the next moment, you have plonked yourself down right in the bucket, bottom half completely submerged in the icy cold water as you moan loudly in what sounds like relief.

Ace stops in front of you, attempting to kneel down despite still being very much naked and very much erect, but your glare is lethal.

You hurl a sake bottle at his face.

"FUCK YOU!"

Ace dodges absentmindedly, eyebrows furrowed and face genuinely worried, "[Name], I'm sorry! It just happened! It just felt really good so I lost control! This hasn't happened for ages, you know that!"

"YOU FUCKING BURNT ME, YOU SHITHEAD!"

"I know! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

At this point, both Marco and Thatch are laughing so hard that they're crying, clutching their stomachs with tears streaming down their faces. The rest of the crew are practically rolling around on the floor, Izou banging his fist against the deck uncontrollably, and even Whitebeard has his head thrown back, his signature laugh the very loudest and tears of mirth gathering in his eyes.

Ace's cheeks go bright red as he scowls, turning towards his family and yelling, "This is NOT a normal thing!"

There is a silence, as everyone takes in his words, before Marco snorts loudly and the crew bursts into laughter that is even louder than before. The floor where Ace is standing is making an odd sizzling noise as he starts catching on fire, mostly from embarrassment, and it's really not helping that his dick won't listen to what he says.

And as if giving up on any manly pride that he once had, he turns to you, glancing down at his own crotch hopefully then back at your face.

And this time when you throw the sake bottle, it hits him where it hurts.

Thatch almost dies of laughter.


End file.
